An organic light-emitting display device is a display device in which an organic light-emitting diode is used as a light-emitting component, and has characteristics of high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, low power consumption, etc., and is increasingly applied to various fields of display and illumination.
In the organic light-emitting display devices, a plurality of pixel circuits may be generally included. The plurality of pixel circuits are generally supplied with power supply voltages from the same power supply. The power supply voltage can determine a current flowing through the light-emitting diode in the pixel circuit.
However, in practical applications, when the power supply voltage is transmitted between the plurality of pixel circuits, an power supply voltage drop (IR drop) is inevitably generated, resulting in different actual power supply voltages acting on each pixel circuit, and further resulting in different currents flowing through each light-emitting diode and uneven display luminance of the display device.